


It had to be you

by linxalexander



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Post-Canon, college ex girlfriends, mentions of joker but he wont be a character, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linxalexander/pseuds/linxalexander
Summary: Harley is doing just fine with her solo criminal career. The last thing she needs is more drama, especially when it comes in the form of her excruciatingly perfect college ex girlfriend turned eco-terrorist. Or the one where Harley runs into Ivy on a heist and it brings a bunch of old skeletons out of the closet.---What if the college ex in the opening scene from BOP was Pamela Isley?
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, birds & harley quinn
Comments: 38
Kudos: 198





	1. Re introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my brother chantz for putting this idea in my head and inspiring me to start writing again.

_Life in a post Sionis gotham couldn’t be better. The endless stream of bounty hunters and wronged goons finally backed off, because I’m Harley Fucking Queen! Ok, **maybe** it's because of the spread of slightly exaggerated rumours of how I took out the infamous Black Mask, but no matter. I got me a new place and a little apprentice, things are perfectly fine._

_And I don't miss J, not one bit. I mean he OBVIOUSLY heard about my amazing deeds and immediately wanted me back. But no sir this badass broad won't be falling for a “u up?” text this time._

\-------------

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Bits of cheese sprayed out of her mouth as the kid spoke. Cassandra was sitting on the counter in the kitchen stuffing her mouth with cheeto puff balls.

Harley let out a small squeak and spun around hugging her phone. “Mister Jay texted me, he must have heard about what happened with the masked douche”

“Ain’t that the guy you used as target practice back at Doc’s?” Cass jumps off the counter putting down the snack bag. “Let me see”

Before the girl can take it, Harley lifts the phone high over her head. “No way, listen he probably just wants a meeting with the new hot shot villain in town, I’ll just text him back re-”

The blonde is cut off abruptly by Cassandra stepping on her toes with all her 12 year old might. “OW! What the hell was that for?” As Harley doubled over to grab at her hurt foot, the younger girl snatched the phone and ran out of the room.

“Dinah made me promise not to let you text that jerk” she screamed from down the hall. Harley takes off running after her and sees as Cass slips into her room at the end of the hall.

“Oh no you don’t you little sh-” This time she’s interrupted by the door shutting in her face and the click of the lock. “FINE! But you aren’t coming on my next heist.”

\----

_And she didn’t. I left the two faced brat home the next day, if she wanted to listen to the birds she could go be **their** apprentice. Plus someone had to watch the new babies. Oh yeah it turns out Bruce was actually a girl hyena. Imagine my surprise when I woke up one mornin’ and he had two pups. I called them Bud and Lou. Here I thought Brucy was just getting fat from all the skeevy goons I fed to him for commenting about Cass. What? She is a brat but she’s my little brat and I won’t let anyone lay a hand on her. _

_Anyways where was I? Right, I was about to tell you about the Harlequin diamond caper. I mean with a diamond of that name coming into Gotham how could I **not** steel it. It was meant to be an easy job, in and out, only a few security guards and laser alarms to worry about. Nothing a professional like me couldn’t handle. _

\---

Harley bit her tongue in concentration as she carefully cut a circle in the diamond’s glass display case. She was just about halfway done when a loud crash was heard off to her right and loud alarms started blasting. “Fuck it!”

She picked up her trusty baseball bat from the ground and struck the case, glass sprayed all over the floor but the gymnast didn’t stay to check the damage. She swiped the diamond and was off towards the front entrance.

That is until she saw the cop cars pulling up in the museum parking lot. _The long way out it is_ , Harley thought pivoting quickly and heading down a hallway on the right. She zipped around the corner only to smash headfirst into someone. The collison destabilized her and she fell promptly on her back, the stranger falling on top of her with a huff.

Harley opened her eyes ready to push whoever it was off her so she could continue her daring escape. Staring back at her was a beautiful woman with red hair cascading down around her head and very intense green eyes. Her skin was deep green, which indicated she was some kind of meta human. But there was something about those eyes that seemed so familiar. Before Harley could wonder further the redhead was back on her feet and dashing ahead. “I wouldn’t go that way if I were you, every copper in gotham is waiting in the parking lot”

Harley got to her feet and dusted herself off, the woman turned back towards her with an icy look on her face. “Out of my way, sparky” That voice was familiar to the blonde as well, she just couldn’t quite put a finger on where she had heard it before.

“Aren’t you that plant girl? Poison Oakley? I’m Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha” Harley made a theatrical bow offering her hand to the other woman.

“Poison Ivy” She snapped brushing past her and taking off full speed through the jungle exhibit.

Harley shrugged off her confusion and ran after her, through a large set of double doors and into a room filled with more plants than she could name. Ivy stood at the other end of the room with her arms raised, vines growing all around her and raising her towards the glass dome above.

“HEY YOU! Could I hitch a ride?” Harley called out running towards her. She leapt last minute holding on to one of the lower hanging vines and hoisting herself up. From this angle all Harley could see was the other woman's silhouette outlined in the colourful lights filtering through the beautiful mosaic on the roof. The blonde saw the silhouette raise a hand towards her and suddenly she was holding on for her life as the vine she was holding onto shot upwards towards the brightly colored glass. She swung her bat just in time to avoid smashing through the roof face first.

A few seconds later, she was tangled in vines looking over the museum and the parking lot, now crawling with GPD officers. She looked back over her shoulder to the stoic redhead. “Alright you can put me down now” The vines twisted downwards towards the alley behind the museum. The ones around Harley dropped her unceremoniously on the concrete. Ivy on the other hand stepped gracefully off the plant giving it a quick pat before shooing it. The green tendrils retreated back through the museum’s glass dome disappearing from their sight.

Harley got off the ground for the second time looking angrily at the stains on her new diamond themed shirt.

“So... you got a getaway vehicle?” asked Ivy. Harley looked up at her bewildered.

“You didn’t bring your own car? You really are an amateur” the blonde smirked and took off at a run down the street doing a few flips just for show. _She was a very agile and talented thief, not some damsel who needed rescuing, thank you very much!_

Ivy looked insulted at the implication but followed her anyway, rolling her eyes at the theatrics. They arrived at a yellow convertible and Harley jumped in without bothering to open her door. “You coming or what?”

Ivy didn’t need to be asked twice. She quickly made her way over to the passengers side. She had barely gotten the door closed when Harley hit the accelerator and they were off.

\---

_So the heist didn’t go as smoothly as I was expectin’ alright but I got out with the loot. What is life without a few high speed chases anyways? After expertly maneuvering through the busy streets of Gotham centre I finally managed to lose the pesky piggies. Just my luck, it was then that I looked over to meet my companions eyes and it hit me. Of course my heist would be interrupted and then saved by my goddamn college ex._

\---

“Pammy?”


	2. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley remembers her first meeting with pamela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments I hope you enjoy.

_ Wait, wait, wait! For this story to make sense I gotta give you a little bit of context. Let me take you back a few years to my first year of grad school. Things were different then, I was a spunky young adult attending a university with tuition wayyy outside my pay grade. I worked my ass off to get where I was, earned me a scholarship fair and square. After what happened in Arkham with Mister Jay, my old professors spread nasty rumors about how I slept and cheated my way to a doctorate. But no sir-y I never got one thing for free in my life. It was my own hard work that got me to Gotham University. And it was my search for scholarly perfection that led me to Woodrue lab that day.  _

_ I was in an obligatory course on positive psychology with a professor more fit for life coach than psychiatry. It would be an easy A if it weren’t cause the lady seemed to have it out for me. I knew I needed something to give my final investigation for the project an extra kick.  _

\----

Harleen Quinzel walked with determination towards the laboratory building. As she approached she noticed one small detail, she was not dressed for the occasion. With her short black skirt and patterned pink jacket she would stick out like a sore thumb among all the white robed geeks. Ever the quick thinker she went to sit at a bench in the quad next to one of the science students. A skinny looking blonde guy with glasses too big for his face and his nose buried in a book. As soon as she sat down she put her hands over her face and started bawling her eyes out. 

The nerdy looking guy looked over at her uncomfortably. Putting down his book gently he turned towards Harleen. “Uhm… are you alright”

The girl made a show out of wiping away her tears acting surprised to see someone there. “Ye-yeah I just- I’m gonna fail my laboratory grade- I have class with woodrue now” She let out a whimper “I forgot my lab coat at home again. I don’t have time to head home all the way across campus. He-he said he wouldn’t let me in if I forgot again. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID.” She slapped her forehead with each iteration of the word. 

The guy looked concerned “hey hey don’t cry…” he shrugs off his lab coat and hands it to her “here. I don’t have class for another 3 hours you can borrow mine”

_ Hook, line and sinker.  _ Harleen pipes up a wide smile on her face. “Thank you so much! I’ll find you later” She rushes off towards the building putting the lab coat on as she goes. 

“Wait- you didn’t give me your n-” the boy called out after her but it was too late she had already disappeared into the building. He sighed and went back to his book. 

Once inside Harley is faced with a long hallway to the side several glass doors leading to the different labs. At the end of the hallway there was a staircase and some shiny elevator doors. She pulls out her phone opening Wayne tech’s Find my Classroom app. “Third floor fifth door got it” 

She sped up the stairs and snuck her way into the Woodrue lab. As soon as she walked in she gasped on every surface there were planters and plants of every size and color imaginable. Harleen walked over to some of the flowers her face lighting up with delight when she leaned in and smelled them. “You are gonna be perfect!” She was about to pluck the magenta flower when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

“What do you think you are doing?” Harleen raised her arms in the air looking like a deer in headlights. Large blue eyes meeting intense green. 

\----

_ That was it. I was a goner. What can I say? I’ve always been a sucker for a pretty girl. And those eyes… I would recognize them anywhere even if Pamela Isley had changed a lot since that day at the lab. _

_ \--- _

“Pammy??”

The green woman looked taken aback. She scanned the blonde up and down for a second, a far off look in her intense eyes. Harley felt as if her skin was burning under the other woman’s gaze. Ivy spoke slowly “How do you know my name... Harley Quinn?” 

“You don’t remember me?” Harley scoffs “well that's a hit in the ego. **Loving** being not memorable to any of my exes, it's just great thanks for asking”

Ivy caught up then “Harls? Harleen Quinzel-” the red head chuckles dryly “Harley Quinn of course, I should have known”

“Damn right you should have known 3 years of my life I gave you.” Harley got out of the car slamming the door in a huff.

Poison Ivy stepped slowly out of the car closing her door and walking calmly over to the upset blonde. “Perhaps the middle of the street is not the best place to hold this conversation. Especially considering we only managed to lose our tail” 

The blonde said nothing, turning her face away from Ivy and honest to god pouting. “Do not be a petulant child. Is this where you are staying these days?” The redhead gestures towards the bowling alley where Harley had parked. “Will you invite me in for tea? To catch up on old times” 

Harley shrugged and led the way into the alley. Her sullen mood disappeared quickly as she entered the familiar establishment. “Hey, Red, watch this” The blonde crossed the bar quickly towards the lanes. Harley grabbed a black ball decorated with red diamonds from the ball rack taking quick aim towards the lane #13. It rolled quickly towards its target. CRASH! “FUCK YEAH!” 

“So did you bring me here just to show me your bowling skills?” the redhead teased. Harley smiled as the other woman approached her. Lane 13 was flashing in multicolored lights and as Ivy arrived the arc over the pin deck stretched upwards. A large set of elevator doors with “HQ HQ” spray painted revealed itself on the far end. 

“Clever.” Ivy remarked. Harley beamed at the compliment but took off down the lane too quickly for the other women to notice. “You coming or not?”

\---

_ Pammy has always had this holier-than-thou attitude to the world. If you ask me, it's just her way of flirting. Back in college I wasn’t sure if she wanted to murder me or take me against a table half the time. But that was later. We left off at our first meeting. A regular old meet cute, if it weren’t ‘cus the stickler almost cost me my A.  _

_ \---- _

“Research?” Harleen said, shrugging at the imposing looking woman. 

“Interesting, cause I think I would know who is authorized to do research at my lab” Pamela’s stare was stern but the right corner of her mouth twitched slightly trying to contain a smile. Well versed in the art of reading microexpressions, Harley picked up on it quickly. 

“You don’t look like a Jason Woodrue” the blonde pauses then adds quickly “of course I don’t want to assume”

“Pamela Isley. Laboratory assistant.” Ivy deadpanned offering her hand to the young girl in courtesy. “What can I help you with?”

Harley took her hand quickly blushing when the contact made a warm pulse wake in her stomach.  _ Jesus Harleen get a hold of yourself! She's just a girl, a beautiful sexy girl with eyes bright as a forest fire. _

“Hello?” Pamela was definitely smirking now.

“Uhm yea” Harleen shook her head slightly to get her bearings. “I’m Harleen Quinzel from the Psych department. I’m conducting an experiment on aromatherapy and I thought I might get stronger reactions from patients if I used extracts directly from the plants.”

A spark seems to ignite in Pamela’s eyes, she leads Harley excitedly through the lab stopping to show her every single one of her plant babies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! any and all constructive criticism appreciated. If Ivy seems a little cold it's cause she has closed herself back up from Harley and the world.
> 
> Bonus Question: What would be Harleen Quinzels favorite flower?


	3. Don't Ask Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen meets baby Frank. Harley and Ivy catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to continue this story. This chapter is a little shorter but it felt like a natural stop point.

“Oooh is this one of those bitey plants? It's so cute” Harleen leaned excitedly over the counter above a small venus fly trap in a pot. She went to poke it but was interrupted by Pamela grabbing her arm.

“Yes, it’s a venus fly trap.” Pamela frowned slightly “And I’d very much appreciate it if you didn’t poke him. Dionaea muscipula is a carnivorous plant native to the East Coast. They use a lot of energy to close the traps and falsely closed traps do not feed the plant.”

Harleen cast her gaze downward “sorry little-” she glanced at the name tag on the plant “Frank, that's a strange name for a plant”

Pamela shrugged and her smile returned. “So that’s the lab. I can’t really let you take samples from the live specimens, it's not protocol and could alter the data we have been collecting.”

Harleen pouted at this, giving the lab assistant her best puppy eyed look. “Are you sure?” 

“She’s certain.” a gruff voice interrupted both girls turned startled towards the door. An older man in a white coat stood at the entrance of the classroom arms crossed over his chest. “And you shouldn’t be here, you are not in my class.” 

_So THAT’s Profesor Woodrue_ , thought Harleen. He walked further into the room staring Harleen down and walking over to put an arm on Pamela’s shoulder. “Ms. Isley, Why don’t you escort your… friend out”

\----

_UGH! I hated that sleazy bastard, Woodrue. I always knew there was something sketchy about him, and it's not just the way his eyes always lingered on Pam for a little too long. But back then Pam really admired the guy and his research into plant hybrids. I guess now SHE is a plant hybrid- HA._

_So back to present day I was about to invite my college-ex turned unwilling heist partner up to my headquarters for tea. Not my brightest plan, but what was I supposed to do leave her stranded on the street?_

\---

Harley led Ivy through her apartment to the kitchen gesturing towards one of the high chairs on the counter island. “Make yourself comfortable I’ll put the kettle on.”

As Harley rummaged through several cabinets, Ivy looked curiously around the girls hideout. The decor was chaotic to say the least, the walls were covered in graffiti and an assortment of posters. The furniture seemed to have been stolen or scavenged from several places as nothing matched, and the redhead could spot at least three half empty bowls of cereal in the living room from where she was sitting. The weirdest thing arguably was a stuffed beaver in a tutu sitting on the counter, its yellow eyes staring straight into Ivy. 

The green woman was startled out of her thoughts by the loud crashing and clanging of pots and pans she looked over and found Harley on the floor scrambling to pick up the kitchenware. “Do you need some help?”

“No.. No.. I’m alright.” Harley stuffed the pots messily back into the cupboard “I don’t think I have a kettle. Coffee?”

“Water is fine” Harley heads over to the fridge to pull out the pitcher of water and finds it empty. 

“CASS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO REFILL THE WATER PITCHER WHEN YOU FINISH IT?” Harley screamed towards the hallway, leaving the redhead kind of confused. Was her ex truly as crazy as the stories suggested? Ivy was mentally reviewing every rumour she’d heard about the clown princess of crime when a young girl came running into the kitchen holding two baby hyenas.

“Sorry! I didn’t know you’d be back so soon” Cass said. “The babies wanted cold water” Cass held up the two hyenas and all three of them looked at harley with wide watery eyes.

  
“Fine! Whatever” Harley sighed pulling out an ice tray from the fridge. 

Cass beamed and turned around setting Bud and Lou down, that’s when she noticed the green woman sitting on the kitchen counter. “Who are you?” She raised an eyebrow.

Ivy looked at the kid startled for a second “Poison Ivy” Harley set down a glass of water in front of Ivy who looked up at her “I didn’t know you and the joker had-”  
  


“What? No! Cass is not my-” Harley got red “She’s not joker’s-” _Jesus Harley get a hold of yourself_ “Cassandra here, is my apprentice”

“Oh” Ivy’s frown faded. Cass lifted herself onto the counter on the far left wall. She studied the two women curiously for a moment for a second.

  
“You’re that villain who can control plants no? How do you do that? Is it true that you can talk to plants and make vines come out of nowhere?” The young girl shot out so many questions. 

“Don’t mind her she’s a little shit” Harley said sitting next to Ivy. _What is she supposed to say now? Hey, Pam, how have you been? How was college? How come you are suddenly green?_

“Why are you green?” Cass asked seeing that she was being ignored. At that Harley shot her a withering look. 

“It’s alright” the redhead laid her hand over harley’ instinctively to calm her down. “I was part of some human plant hybridization experiments… they left me with certain powers” 

Harley’s eyes met Ivy’s in a sudden understanding “Woodrue”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking the story so far. 
> 
> question: Who do you think asked who out first in college?


	4. How I've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is very gay both in past and present. Pamela acts infuriatingly aloof.

_ So things with Pam weren’t exactly love at first sight. At least not for her but I’m nothing if not determined plus I had a class to ace and who better to help me do it than the pretty girl with a fascination for plants. So the next day I head back to the Biology building but this time I had a new plan. _

\------------------------------

Harleen arrived early morning to campus with a larger backpack than usual. She was wearing her favorite crop top and overall jean shorts with her hair up in pigtails as usual. She marched over to the large oak tree in the quad facing the science building and began to set up camp. She pulled a large picnic blanket spreading it out over the grass then sat down pulling a comically large amount of textbooks and notebooks from her bag setting them up around her as she prepared for a long day of studying in a convenient location. 

Every few minutes the blonde would look over her reading glasses to the glass doors of the building hoping to see a familiar lab TA. By the time 4 pm came around, Harleen had finished all of her weekly assignments, ran out of sugary snacks and even eaten her packed lunch, she was growing restless and had decided to pack things up and call it a day when finally she saw the person she was looking for. 

“Hey Pam wait up!” Harleen called as she ran to catch up with Pamela. The red-head turned around to see Harleen running towards her with a half open backpack with books and what looked like a checkered cloth poking out, papers flying everywhere as she approached. 

“Oh it's you, the girl from yesterday” 

“Name’s Harleen but you can call me Harls most of my friends do”

“Ok, Harleen, what are you doing here? Last I checked the psych building is on the other side of campus” 

“Looking for you, duh” the young psychologist smiled so brightly the next sarcastic response caught on Pamela’s tongue.

“Well you found me.” Pamela crouched to pick up some of the papers that the other girl had dropped. “So what was urgent enough for all this littering?” she asked handing the papers back to Harleen. 

“Oh right thanks” the blonde received the papers shoving them back into her backpack with some effort and zipping it closed. Pamela waited patiently. “Well you see the project I was telling you about yesterday it’s really important to me. I may or may not have gotten in an argument with the professor about how dream analysis is pseudoscientific and now she has it out for me. So I really need to blow it out of the park- that’s a baseball metaphor by the way, you don’t look like you like many sports--”

“Sorry but I’m gonna miss my bus, what has this all got to do with me?” Pamela cut off the rant.

“Oh well we can walk towards the bus stop as I tell you, I’m heading that way too.” Harleen started walking and with a small sigh so did Pamela. “Anyways… I’m doing my project on aromatherapy, which is a bit pseudoscientific too but i figured the prof would love that, and you seem to know a lot about plants so I thought maybe you could help me. I know you can’t take samples from Woodrue’s lab and all but I looked up the rules for the botany department and anyone from the science staff can request to get samples from the green house and I was wondering if you could help me out. If it's not too much to ask for I mean, if it is you can tell me and I’ll leave you alone. But if you can I will get you a coffee or something as repayment afterwards. Do you like coffee? I wouldn’t have survived the semester without it. I drink about 4 cups a day, that’s above the recommended standard but I find that it helps me focus. Well actually it's proven that it’s more of a perception issue as coffee doesn’t actually increase productivity but it sure as hell feels like it does which when you think of it is actually almost the same thing. What is the world but our perception of it anyways?” By the time Harleen stopped to take a breath they were almost at the bus stop and Pamela was looking at her amusedly. “So will you help me?”

“Do you ever get lightheaded from talking so much without stopping to breathe?” Pamela was chuckling to herself as she reached around to the side pocket of her backpack to pull out a business card to give to Harleen. “Here, I’m busy this afternoon but you can text me and we will arrange a time to go to the greenhouse on Monday” 

The blonde's whole face lit up. “Thank you thank you thank you” She quickly hugged a startled Pamela before running off towards the library. “It’s a date” she exclaimed without looking back. 

“It's not a date!” Pamela called out after her hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn’t obvious. She watched as the other girl ran away for a moment before turning around and boarding the bus home, a small smile playing on her lips.

\----

_ And the rest is history- messy complicated history that led us to my apartment/secret hideout several years later catching up over non-existent tea. I told Pammy all about meeting the Birds of Prey and defeating Black Mask. She told me about her time in Brazil taking out corrupt politicians and businessmen who threatened the amazon rainforest. And the whole time I was definitely not thinking about how hot she looks when she’s passionate about something- no sir, the new and improved Harley Quinn can totally be friends with an ex without pesky feelings getting in the way.  _

_ \--- _

“So.. Pammy” Harley said turning back from looking out the window at Gotham. 

Ivy flinched and her face hardened “Don’t call me that!” she snapped. Harley took a step back looking a bit like a scolded puppy. “Please…” Ivy added softly. Harley looked at her again noticing the way her green hands were trembling slightly around her glass.  _ Oh. _

“Sorry.. Ivy. It doesn’t look like the police will give up their search any time soon. I think it would be safest if you stayed overnight.” Ivy raised an eyebrow at her teasingly. “You know.. Cause you don’t exactly blend in… green skin and all. Is that racist? I just mean I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble, well more trouble. Cass can sleep on the couch, you can take her room.”

“Fuck no!” Cass called out from the couch where she sat eating cheese balls and watching cartoons. 

“Watch your language, shithead!” Harley called back, chucking a throw pillow towards the young girl, who caught it laughing. “Alright, you can take my room then, I’ll take the couch.” 

“I wouldn’t want to be of inconvenience” 

“Nonsense, it’s perfectly fine, I’ll probably be up late anyhow, after heist buzz and all that.” Harley took Ivy’s arm and pulled her towards the room area. 

Harley’s room was a colorful mess. The walls were covered in pink and blue graffiti interspersed with posters of hot men and women and what looked like heist plans. From the ceiling hung two aerial silks patterned with red and black. At the far end and unmade queen bed with various discarded outfits scattered over it. 

“Woops just a second” Harley gathered the clothes on the bed in a large ball and moved towards the closet chucking them in unceremoniously and shutting the door. “All right well this is it! The bathroom is through that door if you wanna take a shower. I’ll look for some PJs for you. I know I have them here somewhere” Harley opened one of the drawers beneath her desk. The desk was covered in Psychology books and notebooks, on the wall in front of the desk were several sketches she had made of the birds and Cass. 

“Here they are!” Harley exclaimed excitedly, turning around with a pink bunny onesie in her hands. Harley's jaw dropped as her eyes fell on the now mostly naked red-head. Ivy only had her dark green underwear on as she folded her heist costume. She turned around to see what pijamas Harley had procured her.

“Not happening” Ivy said before sauntering towards the bathroom. “Besides.. You know I sleep naked”

Harley gulped quickly making her way out of the room to get some air. 

\----

_ So maybe I’m not totally immune to any types of feelings about Pam. To be fair y’all didn’t see her in all her natural glory, a girl has eyes! And Ivy well Ivy had aged like good wine.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally released from university so I had time to write this chapter I want to try to update this story more frequently. Let me know what you think below. 
> 
> Question of the day: Whats Ivy's favorite flower?


End file.
